This invention relates generally to the construction of a compact target for use with a neutron fusion generator to produce 14 MeV neutrons and more particularly to a method and means of constructing a neutron producing target suitable for radio therapy applications.
Recently, there has been substantial interest in monoenergetic 14 MeV neutron sources for use in conjunction with fast neutron radiotherapy and various material studies. In general, the required neutron source intensities are 10.sup.12 to 10.sup.13 n/sec for neutron therapy use and flux densities of greater than 10.sup.13 n/per centimeter .sup.2 per second are required for material studies. Achieving these intensities, has been a central problem in 14 MeV source development programs.
Ideally, source targets for use with the above applications should be compact and for the reasons outlined below, thin. Flat plate targets are not acceptable for such applications because they tend to heat and deform. The thickness of a flat target necessary to insure the structural integrity of the target makes it difficult to illuminate the target on both sides without excessive neutron absorption in the target.